


Sand Between Our Toes

by Amoreanonyname



Series: We Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, HARD gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, POV Dean Winchester, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, So Married, Wincest - Freeform, gencest, ish, not quite romance but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: “Seriously, we’re overdue.”Daub.“I gotta take you somewhere nice. Sammy, you deserve to go somewhere nice. Take you somewhere with a real hotel.”Stitch.“Not some shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. A real nice place. Somewhere with a beach, where we can get a steak dinner.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: We Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734664
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Sand Between Our Toes

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this aaaages ago. Here it is, finally! This is all I had planned for this series, but I might add more to it if more ideas come to me later (or if anyone has any requests ;)).

“Okay Sammy, lie down on your front. Let me get at this.” 

Sam, bleary-eyed and dazed, complied quietly and lay on his stomach on his bed. Dean had just forced a few slugs of whiskey and some oxycodone down his throat, while also grabbing a first aid kit. They’d just taken out a werewolf, but not before said werewolf had managed to shred the shit out of Sam’s back. Dean didn’t _think_ Sam would need the hospital. He could probably patch him up at home - but it looked bad.

Sam’s shirts were off and Dean finally got a good look at him under the light and yeah - it was bad. Lots of deep gouges. Some of them looked like they’d be okay with some cleaning and bandages, a few looked like they’d need to be stitched up. Starting at Sam’s upper left shoulder, Dean got into a rhythm working across, then down, Sam’s back. Clean, bandage the shallow cuts, clean, stitch, and bandage the big cuts. Painful work, but fortunately Sam seemed pretty numbed out now, only occasionally hissing at a needle or at a daub of rubbing alcohol.

“It’s high time we took a real vacation,” Dean said, partially wanting to keep Sam awake, partially wanting to break the deadly silence in the room. _Daub_. “Sand between our toes, like we always talk about.” _Wrap_.

Sam made a smirking noise that Dean didn’t have to work hard to interpret - _this again?_

“Seriously, we’re overdue.” _Daub._ “I gotta take you somewhere nice. Sammy, you deserve to go somewhere nice. Take you somewhere with a real hotel.” _Stitch._ “Not some shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. A real nice place. Somewhere with a beach, where we can get a steak dinner.” 

“You and me, we’ll lie on the beach, actually get a friggen tan for a change.” _Daub_. “You can bring some giant nerd book, but no hunting stuff, okay? It’d be a break from hunting. We can do some of that murder tour shit you like so much, but no scheduling the shit out of us either. We gotta spend some time on this vacation just doing nothing, got it?” _Stitch_.

Sam made another snorting sound, somewhere between assent and more mockery. _Wrap_.

“Yeah, yeah.” _Daub._ “But really, we should do it, and soon. Just get out of here, have a break for awhile, get away. Go out for a real nice dinner, somewhere with steak-”

“-You said that arready.” Sam mumbled, and if Dean hadn’t already been kneeling on the bed, his knees might have given out in relief. He briefly paused, then found his place on Sam’s back again.

“Yeah, well, it’s important.” _Wrap._ “Good steak dinner, with some quality red wine.” _Daub_. “When’s the last time we drank _wine_ together Sammy?” _Stitch._ “Get some pretentious expensive bottle, sniff the glass like you know how to do, act like we know what we’re doing.” 

“And like I said, a nice hotel. Get a suite maybe, with a jacuzzi or a hot tub or some shit. Some big soft beds.” _Wrap._

This time, an audible snigger surfaced from Sam’s direction. “Honeymoon suite?”

Dean barked out a laugh, maybe too loud and abrupt. _Daub._ “Yeah Sammy, a honeymoon suite, with the rose petals on the bed. At least on your bed. Gotta give the lady what she deserves, right? Get you laid out on a nice big bed. With the chocolates on the pillow, you can eat the friggen strawberries.” _Wrap._

“I want one day where we’re just friggen lazy too.” _Daub._ “You know, just lie around all morning, watch cable, eat room service, don’t even put clothes on til noon.” _Wrap._

Another snigger. “You and friggen food, man.” 

“Dude, we’re on vacation, damn right I’m gonna eat. I’m on vacation from all that cholesterol bullshit you’re always on about too. I’m gonna order us some… some eggs Benedict, with that sauce. All the heavy shit. And you’re gonna eat some of it too.” _Daub._ Dean leaned down by Sam’s ear for emphasis. “Even if I have to feed it to you myself.” _Stitch. Wrap._

Suddenly, there were no more cuts. Dean had managed to work across Sam’s back, had everything patched and stitched and cleaned up. But with Sam still seeming so loopy, he didn’t want to leave him alone yet. He moved to settle into the chair by his bed, but Sam caught his wrist on his way over.

“Don’... don’ leave yet Dean, okay?”

“Naw Sammy, not going anywhere yet. Just moving to the chair.” 

“No, jus’, just stay here.” 

Dean paused for a moment, then changed course and settled back onto Sam’s bed, sitting against the headboard and, instinctively, planting a hand in Sam’s hair. Sam, out of it as he was, managed to shimmy over a few inches to give him space.

“I wanna do it Sam. We deserve it. You deserve it.” 

For the first time since they’d gotten back to Sam’s room, Sam looked up and looked Dean in the eye. Rapped his knuckles against Dean’s thigh affectionately.

“Sand between our toes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - as always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
